Stay Out Of It!
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: "Stay out of it, Rachel!" "Yeah, we're fighting because of you!" Finn exclaimed "This isnt her fault!" Noah defended.  Rated T for fighting


Stay Out Of It!

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson were over, everyone knew that. But what they didn't know was that she was happy about it. In fact, she was the one to break up with him.

Finn on the other hand was not happy about it. Sure he hid it by telling everyone that he broke up with her, and she cried her eyes out, but honestly, everything about that lie was reversed. She broke up with him and then he went home and cried his eyes out.

He had asked why she was dumping him and she replied with "I think I'm in love with someone else" Finn looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"W-who?"

"I really shouldn't tell you, I don't want him to get hurt" Rachel stated and adjusted her skirt. "I'm sorry, Finn, I didn't mean to lead you on"

"How long have you been 'in love' with this guy" He used air quotes because he was angry.

"I've had a small crush on him for a while now, but I just realized that I might actually love him." Rachel picked up a strand of her hair and looked at it carefully, trying to avoid eye contact. "He probably doesn't feel the same way though"

"Then why don't you stay with me?" Rachel looked up, now angry.

"You don't really love me"

"What? Of course I do, Rachel" Finn said

"No, you don't, you just don't want the humiliation that comes with me c=breaking up with you"

"Rach-"

"Let me guess, it's worse because Rachel Berry is breaking up with you. It'd be different if it was Quinn. You just don't want a loser like me to dump you"

Finn looked down and Rachel scoffed and started to walk away "Goodbye Finn" She hissed and got into her car. She slammed the car door shut and glared at Finn through the window. She put her seatbelt on and then quickly drove to her house.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman was a badass, and everybody knew that. But he also had a soft side, especially when it came to Rachel Berry.<p>

Puck was in love with Rachel, but he kept it too himself. He knew he couldn't do that to Finn…again. But when he heard that Finn dumped Rachel, he thought it was time to make his move.

Noah stood at his locker, leaning against it casually. He and Mike were discussing how he could ask Rachel out.

"What if she says no because she still hooked on Finn?" Puck asked. Mike never got to answer because Finn stormed up to them.

"Puck, we need to talk" Finn growled. Puck opened his mouth to reply but Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him into the empty choir room.

"Dude, what the hell?" Noah exclaimed as Finn let him go.

"I heard you were gonna ask her out!" Finn exclaimed. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"Tell me you aren't gonna ask Rachel out and we can forget this ever happened"

"What does it matter? You broke up with her!"

"So, you are gonna ask her out?"

"Yeah, I like her, and you guys are over, so I'm taking my chance!"

Finn opened his mouth to respond, but closed it. Noah raised an eye brow and suddenly Finn pushed him.

* * *

><p>Rachel always arrived early for glee, even before Mr. Schue. She walked with sheet music in her hands and a smile on her face.<p>

She heard yelling as she got closer to the choir room and wondered what was going on. She quickened her pace and soon she was standing in the doorway. She gasped as she saw Finn and Noah fighting.

Finn shoved Puck and Puck almost fell down because of the impact.

"Stay away from Rachel!" Rachel's mouth was agape. They were fighting over her?

"Why should I?" Noah exclaimed. Neither of them had noticed the tiny brunette standing in the doorway.

"Because you promised to stay away from her!"

"Yeah, but you guys aren't dating anymore! You're not in charge of her!" Puck shouted "Besides, you broke up with her! Why do you care?" Rachel let go of her sheet music and the papers fell to the floor.

Finn raised his arm to punch his ex best-friend. "Stop it, Finn! Noah didn't do anything" Rachel exclaimed. Finn put his arm down and turned toward Rachel

"Stay out of it, Rachel!" Puck exclaimed

"Yeah, we're fighting because of you!" Finn exclaimed

"It's not her fault!" Noah defended. Rachel walked over and stood in front of Finn. She glared at him and then lifted her hand and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Finn exclaims in shock

"That's for telling everyone that _you _broke up with _me_!" Rachel exclaims

"Come on, Rach, everyone was bound to find out" Noah said quietly

"Yes, they were bound to find out that we broke up, but he lied and said he broke up with me!"

"Wait, you broke up with Finnessa?" Puck smirked

"Yes, I did." Rachel put her hands on her hips. "But that's beside the point! Why were you guys fighting?"

"He got pissed because he heard I was gonna ask you out"

"I was pissed because you said you'd stay away from her!"

"When you were going out!" Puck argued

"Finn, stop!" Rachel exclaimed and then turned toward Puck. "Were you really going to ask me out?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I was going to after glee, but I guess the secrets out now"

Rachel smiled up at him "Well are you gonna ask me or what?"

Noah raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel smiled again "Yes, I will" Rachel placed a hand on his neck and brought his head down to her's. Their lips met and Puck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait!" Finn said and the new couple broke apart. "You said you were- wait. YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH PUCK WHEN WE WERE DATING?" Finn shouted

"You love me?" Puck smirked and brought her closer to him. Rachel blushed she turned toward Finn.

"Finn, I said I was sorry. And don't be a hypocrite, we all know you're still in love with Quinn, and you were in love with her when we were dating, so you can't be mad at me."

"Rach-"

"Finn, we are over, I love Noah, and you won't change that" Finn glared at Puck and then stomped out of the room. Rachel pulled away from Noah's embrace and walked over to the doorway and picked up the sheet music she dropped. She grabbed it and walked over to the chairs that were set out. She sat in one that sat in the front row. She straightened out her papers and then Noah sat beside her.

"So, you love me?" Another smirk appeared on Puck's face.

Rachel's face went red and she kept her eyes on her sheet music.

"Rach, please answer the question"

Rachel turned toward him "Fine, I admit it, I love you"

"Good" Puck smiled. He placed a hand on her neck and played with the hair on the back of her neck. She raised an eyebrow at his response "Because I love you too"

Rachel smiled and Puck leaned down and kissed her.

They only pulled away because they heard clapping. They look over at the doorway and saw their fellow glee club members standing there, well except for Finn.

"Finally. Puckleberry's back, bitches!" Santana smirked

* * *

><p><strong>That was my first Puckleberry story. Please review! I would appreciate it!<strong>


End file.
